The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Taking a recommended dose of a liquid medicine by a patient can involve several steps. Theft steps include opening a container, measuring the proper dosage of the liquid medicine, and taking the medication. Depending on the type of medication, it may be desirable to store the medication in a childproof container that is easy for an adult to open but difficult for children to open. However, traditional childproof medication containers are often difficult for adults to open. Specifically, conventional containers can be difficult to open by the elderly, by those with physical disabilities, by those with reduced motor controls, etc. Conventional containers also provide access to all of the medicine contained within the container once the container has been opened.
In addition to opening a container, the proper dosage of a medicine must be dispensed by the patient. Overdosing and under-dosing both lead to non-compliance with a recommended dosage, and may have ill effects on the patient. In addition, some liquid medicine packaging requires the use of measuring spoons or cups, which require that the patient have precise control while dispensing the medicine. These spoons or cups can lead to spillage of the medicine during administration and/or to contamination if the patient attempts to put unused medicine back into the container.